


Of Monsters and Children

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bad Parenting, F/M, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Non-Canon Relationship, Protective Bonnie Bennett, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Witch Bonnie Bennett, klaus can be good, klonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: When 'mommy dearest' Esther Mikaelson stops by to pay her beloved son Klaus a long awaited visit she is forced to face her past and the promised wrath of the strongest Bennett Witch.





	Of Monsters and Children

 

   Niklaus Mikaelson had been a man of many titles during his long life. The King of Vampires, The Alpha, The Original Hybrid were but a few in a long line of deliciously malicious monikers. But there was one most recently bestowed upon him that he would prize above all. One that would make sure that his name carried on through the ages no matter what happened to him. One that brought light into his dark and dreary world. One that made him want to be a better man…beast…Klaus. And just as she always seemed to be able to do, his mother- his dear, beloved, vile, manipulative, angry bitch of a mother- was able to sniff out his happiness and, in sticking with her status quo, wanted nothing more than to snatch it out of his desperate grasps.

“You can’t have it Niklaus. You can’t have her.”

“Oh? Why exactly is that mother?” A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. An unconscious act fueled by his disdain for the woman who stood before him. “She wants me just as much.” Of that he had undeniable proof. It was in the earthiness of her scent, both old and new, permeated through the home they had begun to build together. In her very presence at his side. It was in her rounded belly, heavy with his child.

“You are a monster. You always have been.”

     With little lacking in her conviction, Klaus knew that Esther truly believed what she said. She was so blinded by the callous beings their long lives had turned her children into, turned them _all_ into. The longevity that she thrust upon them in the first place. So caught in this haze of blame and guilt she refused to see, to admit to, what was glaring at her right back.

      This was her fault. The blood spilt was on her hands. Before her magic touched him, he had been innocent. Good. No matter how deeply he buried the memories, Klaus could recall the man he had been. The future he could have had, no matter how brief its time. He had loved once. Cared once. Feared. He was a man. And he could be again, because of her. Because of his Bonnie and their baby.   

    His mind fell to the words she spoke to him the day they realized that the partnership they’d come to enjoy had become something deeper. Something stronger and more binding than a half meant truce and a shake of hands.  She’d told him that he hadn’t always been lost. Left alone to run. To search for belonging.

“No, mother. Once upon a time, I was a child. You made me a monster. I’m just fulfilling the role you gave me.” He looked to Bonnie and took in her strength. “But that time is passing. Soon you will be forgotten. Your deeds will amount to dust while I live my life, my very long life, without you. Without your hate… your reach… your guilt.”

“Forgotten.” She scoffed haughtily. “I am the Original Witch. I cannot be forgotten.”

“Original,” Bonnie huffed as she stood against the other woman’s posturing. “It’s not because you’re the first. It’s not because your power is the well in which we all draw magic. You tend to misappropriate that title.” She placed a hand beneath her belly, her crooked jaw tilted up in a way that was purely that of a Bennett Witch. “You are the Original Witch because you helped to create the first known and understood Vampires. But that’s it. Outside of that you’re nothing. So much so that the spell you cast wasn’t even your own.” The smirk Bonnie offered her then was dark. A predatory showing of teeth. A reminder of who was innately the more powerful of the two.

      While it was her confidence against his mother, a thing in which he was embarrassingly lacking, that sparked a swell of pride in his chest it was her unabashed belief in him that gave him the courage to do what she had so easily done. 

“As you can see mother, you have begun to outstay your welcome. I would take my leave if I were in your place, while one is still feeling generous.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

I am trying to keep these drabbles near and below 700 words. It's kind of difficult haha.

  
Anywho-- this drabble was inspired by this [tumblr prompt](https://lux-literarum.tumblr.com/post/173900783678/prompt-136-youre-a-monster-you-always-have)!

You can also follow me on tumblr [here](https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/)! 

If there are any other characters you'd like to see touched by Bonnie shout them out in the comments or shoot me a message!  


End file.
